


Love and Desire

by ToplessNewtype



Series: Aim for the Top! GunBuster Futanari AU [2]
Category: Top o Nerae! Gunbuster
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Romance, Snowballing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToplessNewtype/pseuds/ToplessNewtype
Summary: During a quiet moment in between the campaigns of the war against the space monsters, a young couple finds physical comfort in one another.





	Love and Desire

Outside of the room, everything was hustle and bustle. The Exelion was home to thousands upon thousands, and work was a near constant. But every human needs their rest, everyone needs down time to refuel and recharge, to live the days they had left. If you were lucky, you could even put the imminent threat out of your mind and enjoy your time. This was such a day for a two Top soldiers.

  
Nothing else mattered. The "world" continued to turn, for lack of a better phrase. Inside a private room, Noriko was resting, her head nuzzled in her partner's bosom. Kazumi was delicately petting her lovers' head, an act that calmed Noriko as much as it did Kazumi herself. They had been laying down on the bed for quite some time now, not because it was "night," nor even because it was late -- merely because it was a time for quiet comfort. The dim light of a shaded lamp gave the room a warm atmosphere, the two girls' enveloped in each others' body heat made the cool spaceship interior almost cozy.

  
Eventually, the silence was broken by a murmur from the smaller girl. Not so much a word, but a cute utterance, one that Kazumi had become familiar with. The warmth and closeness eventually gave way for carnal desire, as Kazumi soon felt a pressing against her body. Kazumi smiled, with a soft chuckle as she basked in a brief moment of satisfaction -- after all, what better way to feel appreciated than by an adorable unprompted boner, all for her. She moved her next pet down slowly, going from Noriko's head to linger on the back of her neck, then taking two fingers to move a slow line across Noriko's back, knowing the light sensation of her nails would only cause the strain in her partner's pseudo-swimsuit to increase. Indeed, the further down she went, the more Kazumi could feel her partner's womanhood twitch. Noriko gave way to softly moaning now, completely ensnared in the moment, ensnared in being taken care of by Kazumi.

  
Amano...Kazumi. Noriko was incapable of thinking about much else. But over the last weeks, her mind would often dwell on how lucky she was. Amano Kazumi. Her friend, her partner, her world. Her high school crush, her fellow Japanese Top candidate, her everything. As their Coach had instructed them, separately they were "fires." Two strong-willed, passionate, and amazing women -- but together, the were an "inferno." The inferno burned hot tonight.

  
Noriko moved one of her hands from being wrapped around Kazumi's back onto her breast. Even through the jacket and pseudo-swimsuit, it felt incredible. Though to the poor Noriko, anything would have. As she groped and squeezed, even Kazumi was eventually giving way to pure lust, as she too began to feel herself hardening. She pushed the smaller girl up gently upright, moving in for a kiss. A deep kiss. A sloppy kiss. Two young women, living their fullest lives, enraptured by love and by desire. Who knows how long it lasted. As inexperienced as she was, Noriko would break away, forgetting to breathe or plain running out of oxygen. But Kazumi would give her a moment before going right back in. Her hand gently wrapping around the bulge in her partner's uniform and slowly working up and down, up and down, up and down.

  
Noriko was half terrified she would cum in her pants right now. She almost didn't care if she did. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered to Kazumi, whose only goal in this was to make sure her lover felt love, warmth, and attention. Eventually, however, the two broke apart, Kazumi suggesting that they remove their uniforms. Noriko's trembling hands could barely manage to unzip her jacket, let alone get out of her one piece. Her partner on the other hand, was completely calm, although this image was betrayed ever so slightly by her hard cock pointing slightly upward. Amano had finished undressing much before, and was simply sitting on the bed, enjoying the show before her. Truthfully, she preferred the uniform on Noriko, the tightness of the extra bottom straps digging into Noriko's thighs only highlighted the appeal of her cute rather generous backside. Of course, the drawback of an almost impossible to access cute little cock made removing them a necessity in times such as these.

  
As Ms. Takaya sat down next to her partner, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Kazumi did have a year or two on her, her womanhood and aura of maturity were as obvious as her more developed figure and her fairly larger cock. But the envy soon gave way to excitement. After all, that just meant there was more for Noriko to enjoy. This time it was Kazumi who let Noriko initiate, as Kazumi's rod soon felt the warmth of her lover's hand. Her cute delicate little hand, the softness of its slow deliberate movements feeling like heaven. Kazumi crooked her head back and gave out a moan, one much more loud than she had expected. She didn't realize just how much she needed a release as well. Suddenly her balls seemed much tighter, her arousal growing stronger and stronger.

  
As Noriko worked Kazumi's shaft, she suddenly felt her own member twitch, as soon it was also engulfed by the hand of her friend. She had been so busy staring at her partner's perfect cock that she hadn't even seen her move. Meanwhile, Kazumi was focused on her partner's face. Her eyes had an almost motherly look to them, full of pride and a profound sense of affection for Noriko. For the same girl who once could barely take an wrist-warmer from an upperclassman without trembling and tripping all over herself, Kazumi thought that Noriko and grown into a fine young woman. Still the same cute girl as ever, but one who had grown stronger and more confident.

  
Maybe it was the affectionate thoughts pouring from the bottom of her heart, or maybe it was the increasing speed of her partner's stimulation, but it was at the moment that her love shot forth from her cock. Some splashed on Noriko's chest and stomach, the rest landing on the bed. Noriko, having spent years of her life with only a hand for a partner, was diligent at working dick, so she kept her movement strong and lasting throughout her lover's ejaculation. Kazumi however, had slowed down her movements, her orgasm much more intense than expected. Noriko being Noriko, she didn't mind a bit, she was only very pleased she had managed to get her girlfriend off, the warm feeling of her partner's jizz slowly sliding down her right breast and stomach giving her a sense of euphoria.

  
After taking a moment, Kazumi regained her senses, and moved in close to her partner's ear, giving it a playful blow of breath, and whispered "Oh, thank you so much sweetie." She then moved off the bed, beckoning Noriko to sit on the edge. Now it was Amano's turn to repay the kindness. At first she worked Noriko's cock with one hand, and balls with the other. Noriko couldn't think straight, especially considering the moans from her partner stealing her entire concentration away. Clearly Kazumi was getting into this. As Noriko had her eyes shut in passion, she almost jumped as the sudden feeling of a warm, wet mouth enveloped her member. She cried out in pleasure as Kazumi bobbed her head up and down, slowly and deliberately, taking the time to appreciate the feeling of her love's slightly smaller than average cock in her mouth. Since it was on the smaller side, she could deepthroat it with ease, reaching Noriko's balls with excitement and passion.

  
The sight of Amano's beautiful purple hair and bright pink lipstick underneath Noriko's being was almost too much to pair with the sensations of the inside of her mouth. But then Kazumi slid the cock out of her mouth, looked up at her lover with a smile, and moved Takaya's hand to the back of her head, inviting Noriko to have full control. Noriko, too drunk on lust to be caught up on her anxiousness, pushed her partner's mouth on her cock fast, over and over until it was too much to bare any longer. Noriko let out a cry as she exploded into her partner's mouth, her body shaking with every spurt. Kazumi felt overjoyed, in truth she liked getting treated rough but knew that she had to goad Noriko into it for her to be comfortable.

  
Taking the seed in her mouth, Kazumi got up from her knees, to push Noriko's body back on the bed. With Kazumi on top, Noriko was helpless as Kazumi pinned her to the bed, returning the all of the cum to Noriko with a deep kiss. Noriko swallowed, overwhelmed with gay feelings and the heat of the moment. Kazumi moved her back onto the pillows of the bed, deciding to lay beside her, inviting her to spoon until they fell asleep in the same position they had started in.


End file.
